


The In-Universe Mechanics of My Slimes and Slimegirls

by Sigilyph_With_A_Gun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Erotica, F/F, Futanari, Googirls, Lesbian Sex, Lore - Freeform, Monster Girls, Porn, Sexual Content, Slime, Slime Girls, Slimegirl, Smut, Transformation, Worldbuilding, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigilyph_With_A_Gun/pseuds/Sigilyph_With_A_Gun
Summary: A general overview of how the slimes and slimegirls function as organisms, as people, and as characters. Intended as an introduction to anyone interested in my work as to explain how things work.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Modern slimes are a sapient species that are composed of gelatinous material. Slimes can not be easily categorized by human evolutionary scientists because they evolved from symbiotic colonies of algae, fungi, and single cell bacteria that assimilated after a billion years of evolution. Their bodies are inherently shapeless and at a molecular level they are mostly made up of water and sugary fats. They are so completely different from life on Earth because they are alien beings, monitoring and studying life throughout the galaxy and attempting to preserve them from destruction. 

The consistency and abilities of a slime's mass depends on their density. A slime in a human-like shape, for example, would have enough mass to split into three similarly sized bodies with less weight. Density also directly affects a slime's mimicry, as the more mass it has to manipulate, the faster a disguise can be created.

A slime's false skin, or veneer, is only a few millimeters thick and is vulnerable to punctures and perforations at lower densities. The veneer can be regenerated naturally or can be manually manipulated, but regeneration is slow except at extremely high densities. The veneer can visually mimic any material, be it wood, metal, or human skin and hair, but when strain the veneer will fail. Strenuous events for slimes can be extremely hot or cold temperatures, prolong physical pressure, molecular dilution following prolonged submersion in other liquids, and emotional stress. These stressors can impact both the veneer and the mass as a whole, which can leave a slime destabilized. Destabilized slimes are extremely sensitive and malleable and vulnerable to melting into a puddle of goo.

Slimes are very soft to the touch, even when attempting to mimic hard materials. Their bodies are very sensitive to heat and touch, which makes many of them quite squirmish when poked and prodded. If you were to hold a lump of mass in your hand, you would find it to me very easily squeezed. At high densities, slimes are solid but malleable like a water balloon, but at lower densities they have the consistency of melting ice cream, allowing them to easily be penetrated and separated. 

In addition to being able to mimic human hair and skin, slimes also mimic human behavior. Almost all slimes on Earth enter human society at the earliest level, and they go to school and have jobs alongside us. Their presence is unknown, covered up by the slimes that have worked their way up into governments around the world. They have been with us for a little under a hundred years, nudging humanity more and more towards a perfect society. They are benevolent beings who strive for greatness, but happily settle to be secondary to the humans who they have pushed forwards.

Although most slimes live peacefully, there are a few that think differently. Peaceful slimes refer to these as strays. Strays prey on humans, manipulating them for their own amusement or for more malicious reasons. Thankfully, strays are far and few between, although they have many sympathizers who long for a more open society.

Slimes are not a hivemind split into different bodies, but instead are individuals who are capable of independent thought and action. They have no biological sex but do reproduce sexually. Any two slimes can reproduce by combining their genetic materials to create a new individual slime. Slimes can also reproduce asexually, creating two copies of a single slime that telepathically share the same mind, and can recombine at any time. Two genetically different slimes can combine the entire volume of their mass into a single form, but they will not fully assimilate into one another. Humans and slimes can not sexually reproduce, but that hasn't stopped them from trying.

Slimes can very easily mimic human biology thanks to their profound understanding of our DNA. Thanks to this they can mimic human sex organs, with some slight "drawbacks." Slimes are extremely sensitive to sexual stimulation, especially at low densities. This can lead to them having multiple orgasms over short periods of time. Orgasms also significantly destabilize a slime's mass. During orgasm, they mimic human orgasm and eject fluids containing genetic material, but at exceedingly high volumes. Thanks to this, many slimes mimic human reproduction even when mating with one another.

Ultimately, slimes are largely peaceful beings who mean humans well. They come in a variety of colors and sizes, and each and every one is unique. They make for loyal friends and amazing lovers.


	2. Chapter 2

While slimes themselves exist in secret on Earth, the fact that they regularly interact with humans in unintended ways is not a secret to their secret community. While the overall directive of slimes is to elevate and emphasize humanity’s greatest strengths, they are free to do this in any way they see fit, and many slimes are content to live relatively normal lives amongst humans.

Considering this, many slimes will begin close friendships with humans, and ultimately will end up engaging in sexual activity with humans. Considering how sensitive a slime’s mass can become while mimicking human genitalia, sex can be quite addicting for a slime, and they will become quite eager to engage in sex with humans and other slimes whenever possible. During the first stages of assimilation this was highly discouraged, but as generations passed, it became impossible to prohibit interspecies relationships from developing.

Because of this, slimes should be mindful when choosing a partner. Most slimes will only have a few trusted sexual partners, as sexual activity makes a slime’s human disguise much more difficult to maintain. Thankfully, sex is a good motivator for humans to keep quiet.

While all this is true, there are certain things to keep in mind. One such thing is a slime’s ability to warp the mind- which can be used in a variety of ways. The human brain is a tricky thing, and not easily broken- but it is very easily bent. It is also important to note that fusion between a slime and human mind is completely possible, and to much further degrees than many realize. This goes at a physical and mental level, and can lead to a temporary state where it is impossible for the fused entity to tell where one half begins and the other ends.

During this period, the human body enters a semi-solid state. While it will reform as soon as this period ends, it will not be in the same condition as before. Humans who are subject to fusions like this will find their bodies slightly altered in shape or size afterwards, and their bodies will also be somewhat more pliable and malleable as well. While this effect is incredibly mild, it is permanent, and will increase in intensity with each subsequent fusion. At this time, no more than four slime-human fusions have occurred between any single pairing. At this stage, the human body is notably squishier and stretchier with no harmful side effects, and as an added benefit, this adaption makes blunt force trauma less impactful.

While it has yet to be recorded in humans, other species have seen further reactions to fusion. After a dozen or so fusions, non-slimes consistently display extreme malleability, nearly to the point of absurdity. They have also displayed the ability to control this aspect of themselves to some degree, but further testing must be done before this can be fully understood. Meanwhile, it will be some time before this effect is seen in humans, but it may occur sooner rather than later, considering how frequently slime/human relationships occur compared to slimes pairing with other species.


End file.
